Nightmare Dreams
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: Tayuya siempre había sido considerada un monstruo pero lo que nadie sabía era que el verdadero monstruo era aquella criatura que ella miraba todas las noches a través de la ventana./ — ¿Quiénes son?—dijo con desprecio. —Soy el que te ha mirado a través de la ventana—Tayuya se estremeció—Y el que convertirá tus pesadillas en sueños…/


**Aviso 1: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Aviso 2: La canción "Monster" no me pertenece, le pertenece a Meg and Dia**

 **Aviso 3: Dark fic (?)**

 **Aviso 4: Este fic participa en el Reto: Inspiración Musical del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas**

* * *

 **Nightmare dreams**

.

.

Tayuya era un nombre casi prohibido, relacionado con la niña que mato a sus padres o la loca del genjutsu. Y todo era cierto.

Tayuya se encontraba entrenando de nuevo, el sonido de su flauta resonaba en el campo de entrenamiento y la gente que pasaba se alejaba murmurando cosas horribles sobre ella.

A ella le hacía gracia que la gente pensaba que ella se sentiría triste con aquellas palabras. Ella no sentía, había bloqueado sus sentimientos para no ser débil como todas aquellas personas que odiaba.

—Mami, mira, es el monstruo—susurro un niño.

La pelirroja sonrió: era un buen término.

—Solo, no lo veas y no te dará miedo—dijo la mamá.

De un momento a otro una melodía tenebrosa inundó los oídos de madre e hijo, ellos cayeron tapándose los oídos.

La chica sonrió de lado y puso su flauta en la cintura: ¡Ojalá pudiera sentir algo de pena por sus víctimas!

De pronto un leve ruido llegó a los oídos de Tayuya y ella rápidamente volteo, mirando aquellos ojos amarillos de todas las noches a través de la ventana desde hace semanas.

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

* * *

Cada vez veía aún más aquellos ojos amarillos tanto en la noche como en el día. Le inquietaba, mas no le asustaba.

Entro a su casa y dejo las bolsas de la comida en el suelo y antes de que sus manos tocaran el foco una mano la detuvo y la hizo girar sobre si quedando de espaldas con él.

—Por la buenas o por las malas—le susurró al oído.

Tayuya alzó el pie y golpeó su pierna logrando zafarse por unos segundos. Busco en su cintura su flauta y se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí, levantó la vista antes de oír una melodía sobre sus oídos

La sala de su casa se convirtió en una jaula enorme y delante de ella había un lobo de ojos rojos. Ella dio un leve respingo. El lobo se le lanzó encima y comenzó a moverla y arrastrarla.

Tayuya se comenzó a ahogar con sus gritos y busco desesperadamente detener el genjutsu.

Antes de poder hacerlo el lobo la lanzó contra la jaula dejándola aturdida.

Un par de hombres la tomaron por las axilas y otros empezaron a golpearla mientras le gritaban "Monstruo"

Ella sintió miedo, confusión y sorpresa. Estaba sintiendo y eso la hacía débil.

Los golpes se convirtieron en arañazos. Se cubrió la cara pero le fue casi imposible, cada arañazo le arrancaba la piel y cada insulto despertaba sus sentimientos.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y empezaron a quemarle la garganta y la piel.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Por favor, basta!—gritó con la poca voz que aún le quedaba.

Cayo de rodillas y la jaula se desvaneció, reapareciendo su sala.

En el suelo vio su flauta y se arrastró hacia ella.

Hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Comenzó a moverse sintió un dolor agudo en sus tobillos y sus manos. Abrió de algún modo sus ojos y sintió en sus parpados una fina tela al igual que en su boca. Amarrada a un estilo medieval como cuando estaban a punto de desmembrar a alguien.

—Ya despertó. —susurró aquella voz tan temida por la ojimarrón.

— ¿Habla en serio? ¿Una mujer? Será completamente inútil.

¿Ella? ¿Inútil? Ahora se lo demostraría. Intentó moverse clavándose algo tanto en muñecas como en tobillos haciendo que volviera a ahogarse con un grito de dolor.

—Y, además, estúpida—volvió a ofenderla la voz.

—Lo sé, pero no por nada la elegí, y créeme que no fue por nada de eso.

¡Al diablo el dolor que sentía! Junto sus manos delante de ella, oyó el leve crujido proveniente de la pared y sintió la sangre corriendo por sus brazos y goteando por sus codos. Junto sus pies esperando soltarse.

— ¿¡Qué rayos hace!?

De un momento a otro Tayuya ya no pudo más, bajo tanto sus manos como sus pies, respirando con dificultad.

Una mano fría y callosa recorrió uno de sus pies y fue subiendo cada vez más, luego una lengua cálida comenzó a lamer la sangre que provenía de sus muñecas, provocando que Tayuya se estremeciera y buscara zafarse con aún más desesperación, sintiendo el miedo recorrer sus venas.

—Deberías guardar esa energía, ¿o no, mi pequeño monstruo?

Ella siempre se había sentido indiferente ante esa palabra pero ahora no podía sentir más que repugnancia. ¿Cómo era capaz esa voz se atrevía a llamarla monstruo cuando él se estaba aprovechando de ella?

—Nos vamos a divertir mucho, monstruito…

Tayuya gruñó y se liberó de la venda en la boca, sorprendiendo a ambas personas en la habitación.

— ¿Quiénes son?—dijo con desprecio.

—Soy el que te ha mirado a través de la ventana—Tayuya se estremeció—Y el que convertirá tus pesadillas en sueños…

* * *

Los días transcurrían de forma lenta y desesperante para la pobre pelirroja.

Y ese día no era la excepción.

Hace mucho que tenía miedo de escuchar la perilla rodar, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. Tenía miedo a las manos que recorrían su cuerpo. Sentía miedo del kunai que creaba heridas en todo su cuerpo cuando no "se portaba bien". Sentía un odio y un temor enorme a quien le hacia esas cosas y por hacerla sentir de nuevo. Y más que nunca sentía aversión por la palabra monstruo.

Y se presentó su primer miedo haciendo que su espalda se pusiera rígida.

—Hola, monstruito. —Dijo mientras retiraba pelo de su cuello y con su otra mano acariciaba su mano.

Su segundo miedo se hizo presente.

—Hoy es el día—dijo quitando la venda de su boca.

Estaba a punto de gritar mil y un cosas a la horrible voz cuando sintió una mordida en su pierna que la hizo gritar de dolor.

Sentía como si mil y un kunai se le clavaran en la piel y rasgaran todo a su paso dejándola solo en huesos. Sentía como su chakra era consumido y soltado en forma de bombas sobre su piel. Sentía el dolor invadir sus pulmones, su corazón y repiquetear en su mente.

Aquel hombre reía a carcajadas como si sus gritos de dolor no fueran otra cosa que el mejor chiste del mundo.

Aunque para Tayuya es el más cruel.

Luego él metió una semilla* en su boca.

Y ella cayó en un vació profundo.

* * *

—Está lista—dijo una voz

Estaba segura de haber oído esa voz antes pero ¿Dónde?

La duda la carcomía por dentro pero había otra aun peor.

¿Estar lista para qué?

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo hace otra cosa más que cerrarlos. La luz le lastimaba de forma horrible. Ya no sentía los grilletes en sus manos ni pies y el sabor a sangre y polvo de su boca había desaparecido.

Miro sus manos y destapó sus pies. La visión le revolvió el estómago: cortes y moretones llenaban esas partes pero no sabía el por qué. O, quizá, no lo recordaba con nitidez. Pero le sorprendía aún más el hecho de ver en una de sus piernas una marca extraña.

—Por fin despiertas, Tayuya—dijo alguien.

Levanto la mirada, encontrándose con un hombre peliblanco con lentes.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—preguntó entre enojada y confundida.

—Mi nombre es Kabuto y Orochimaru-sama me lo dijo—respondió con simpleza el que ahora respondía por el nombre de Kabuto.

— ¿Orochimaru?

—Exacto, Tayuya—dijo otro hombre entrando a la sala.

Tayuya observó con un ligero miedo aquellos ojos amarillos correspondientes de aquel hombre.

—Lamentamos no haber llegado a tiempo para poder salvarte por completo pero lo único que pude hacer para dejarte viva fue ponerte la marca de la maldición—dijo señalando su pierna.

No confiaba del todo en ese hombre, sus ojos le inquietaban. Miro con un poco de altanería a ambos hombres y con repulsión soltó:

— ¿Qué quieren a cambio?

—Que te unas a nosotros, te he dado un poder inigualable, supongo que es lo único que puedes hacer.

— ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?—dijo con cierto enojo.

Orochimaru sonrió y sacó la flauta de Tayuya.

—Por qué ahora eres un monstruo.

.

 _ **Los monstruos son humanos y están en todas partes.**_

.

*Solo para aclarar si por ahí quedó la grandísima duda NO-ES-UNA-SEMILLA-DEL-ERMITAÑO ¬¬ XD

¡Hola! Si llegaron aquí les agradezco enormemente por tomarse ese tiempo para leer esto.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron.

Y ¿que dicen? ¿tomatazos, granadas, bombas, felicitaciones, rosas, monumentos? Todo en la zona de reviews, por favor.

Nos leemos, matta nee n.n/


End file.
